Flights of Fancy
by MidknightDiamond
Summary: A young Avariel captured by unsavory bandits many years ago finds an unlikely ally in her search for freedom and a new life in the far eastern reaches of Faerun.


I don't own any of the information that pertains to the Forgotten Realms or other settings from DnD, but I do own Myr'alyee. She was my first DnD character and I finally decided to write down a little bit of her past as she's always been such a joy to play.

* * *

Eyn slipped through the large crowd; everywhere he looked there were people laughing and smiling. Jubilant music filled the air, as did the smell of exotic foods. This was his favorite time of the year; the circus was in town. He saved up for months before, doing odd jobs for his mother and their neighbors hoping for a copper or two. He loved to watch the shows, and the tigers were his favorites. There were no forests or jungles in this part of the world, only low hills and sand. He slipped under the corner of the tent, making sure he wasn't spotted, but his heart fell when he saw an eagle instead of his favorite cats. He'd been coming to see Raji and Mali for three years now. Where were they? He started to slink out of the tent when the poster caught his eye. An elf? What was an elf doing here and it had wings.

Maybe I should stay. This might be neat he quipped quietly covering his mouth, remembering he had snuck in. The elf lady was tied to the stage by a heavy chain and she didn't look too happy to be there. Before he could examine her further, the main curtain was lifted and he could see the crowd as they let out gasps of shock and awe. He always preferred to be backstage. That way the big adults didn't block his view. The announcer came on stage in his long coat and funny hat.

"Ladies and gents, today we have a special treat for you." His voice boomed and the audience clapped wildly, "all the way from the wilds of the Sword Coast; the exotic forests beyond Anauroch. I bring you Telany, one of the last of her race, the winged elves, the Avariel!" With that he pushed her forward with his cane and forced her to stand straight.

"As you can see, her wings are larger then an eagles," he tapped on the underside of one and she extended them fully; again the people gasped. Eyn couldn't see her sad face as she turned her back to the crowd so they could get a better look. He almost felt sorry for her. The lions were cats they seemed to be happy, after all they got fed a lot, but she had wings like a bird. Maybe they kept her in a cage and it made her sick. He'd caught a bird once and had put it into a really large cage as a pet, but it got sick after a few weeks and his mother made him let it go. Maybe he should ask the man to let the lady go.

In his musings, he missed the rest of the show. The curtain came down and broke his concentration. He scampered under the stage as they led the elf to the large cage in the back of the tent. The man that was playing announcer turned to his assistant and mumbled something to his large brutish companion. The strongman opened the cage and literally threw her inside. She hit the bars against the back of the cage and fell forward. The strongman gathered up the length of chain attached to her leg and threw it inside the cage. Locking the loose end to a point outside the cage then they left.

Eyn crept forward slowly, watching the elf who was now sobbing quietly. He walked up to the cage and placed his hands on the bars. She started slightly, hearing him, but she didn't look up.

"What do you want?" her voice was broken and halted, "did you come to ogle at the freak?" Her voice was locked in sarcasm and anger.

"I….I just wanted to see the tigers, " his young voice cracked and his face flushed with embarrassment. The elf looked up in surprise not expecting to see a child. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and moved over to him.

"Why are you here?" she asked very quietly.

"I had a bird once in a cage…. But it got sick and I had to let it go. Do you get sick being in here? " The innocence in his eyes melted her anger.

"Sometimes, yes " she sighed softly. "I miss the skies and the freedom. This is better then the last place though."

"Why do they keep you here if it hurts you?"

"I make them money, people come to see me as a freak or a sideshow. I guess elves are rare here and Avariel are rare everywhere. Why do you ask?"

"You don't look happy. Maybe I should ask them to let you go." His face lit up with excitement.

"You're sweet, but I doubt it would do much good. They loose me; they lose money and prestige I guess. Thank you though its nice to have someone to talk to. What's your name?"

"My named Eyn, Miss Telany," she shook her head furiously.

"No, no, no that's not my name its just what they call me because I refused to give them mine." She let her anger slip through slightly, "My names Myr'alyee it's a pleasure Eyn." She smiled softly, "you know this is the first time I've smiled since…." She hesitated and resumed sadly, "since my parents were murdered," She shed a few more tears and he watched them fall down her cheek.

Her bright face clouded instantly and he frowned, "What happened to them?" he lowered his gaze and thought a moment. He couldn't imagine losing his mama, he never knew his father, and she must be really lonely.

She sat back against the side of the cage, the feathers of her wings piercing the bars, gaining a freedom she could only hope for and dream of. "A wizard from Thay hit me with a fireball while I was flying. I fell to the ground, I was in so much pain, and I didn't feel anything after the fire. My feathers were singed and my arm was broken from the fall. When I woke, I was in a cage and my parents were gone. I cried for so long. Someone came the next day and told me they were dead, they cut off their wings to make magic items, " she was sobbing profusely, "Then I was put on a stage poked and prodded for the people who paid money to see it." Eyn's eyes went wide, and they were slowly rimmed with tears, "14 years. That's how long I've been a prisoner in these cages. I just want to be free Eyn; I just want to go home. " She laid down and sobbed softly.

Eyn wiped the tear from his cheek and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone. It was polished and smooth and bright green. He reached inside the cage and touched her wing softly. She winced softly and turned to look at him, "what?" she was confused.

"Here you should keep this, it will make you feel better. It keeps me safe and it will keep you safe. " He smiled and she took the stone and looked at it kindly.

"Thank you Eyn, I will cherish it. I will she paused a moment looking at the lock and the chain on her ankle," I wish I could hug you she smiled at him "you'd better go Eyn, they'll hurt you if they find you here."

"Okay, but I'll come back," he skipped to the side of the tent, looking back at her waving. She waved back.

" I would like that and thank you again."

She lay down to rest, lately reverie was her only escape from hell, but she was disturbed this evening. Loud shouts and the smell of spells shook her cage. She sat up to calls of "get that kid" and "I'll skin her alive!"

Myr'alyee panicked, "Oh Eyn what did you do…", her voice broke off as his small figure popped up under the tent.

He ran to her breathlessly, "Myr'alyee, I've got it, you can go home now," he held out a small brass key.

"Oh Eyn, I…I don't know what to say," the shouts outside grow nearer and she snagged the key. Her slender hands fumbling with excitement. Finally she got the door open and began to work on the ankle lock; "We've got to get out of here. Are you hurt?" She asked him as the lock clicked open.

She climbed out of the cage and knelt to hug him tightly. "I cant thank you enough little one. What can I do for you, I owe you so much, "she trailed off as one of the tent flaps flew open.

"They're in here damn scamp let the elf out."

"We've got to run, Myr'alyee, come on, " he tugged at her hand, " I know a way," he led her to the back of the tent and they disappeared into the shadows and out into the night. They ran for many minutes before the boy stopped the," Here we stop. I can get back home from here and you need to fly away. This is where I let my bird go. Now it's your turn, "she knelt to hug him and nodded at the torches that were descending on him.

" I'll never forget you and thank you Eyn. Go home and take care, she smiled and released the hug before jumping lightly into the air, taking flight. He watched a moment as her form disappeared into the blanket of lights, a small movement catching his eye. One of her feathers, a silver one, fell to the ground. He picked it up and slipped into the night before the dogs picked up his scent.


End file.
